robinhobbelderlingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patience
Lady Patience is the wife of King-in-Waiting Chivalry and stepmother to his son FitzChivalry. Character Patience is well-known for her eccentric personality. She has a wide range of interests and hobbies, including paper-making, herb lore, and gardening. She is very close with her maidservant Lacey, who, unbeknownst to many, is also her guard. She and Burrich were once in love, but Patience fell in love with Chivalry instead once he began courting her. Her marriage to Chivalry was met with surprise and disapproval, as her temperament was generally considered unsuitable for a future queen. Additionally, Patience is presumed infertile, as she and Chivalry are unable to conceive a child as long as they are married. The public discovery of Chivalry's illegitimate child Fitz brings her great pain. Nonetheless, she eventually comes to consider Fitz her true son, even calling him the name she had saved for her own child, "Tom." Events Assassin's Apprentice After Chivalry's death, Patience unexpectedly returns to Buckkeep Castle. Fitz surprises her by entering the kitchens while she is eating. Although he has no idea who she is, she recognizes his features as Chivalry's immediately. The next time they meet, Fitz is returning drunk from Buckkeep Town. Patience disapproves of this and blames Burrich for lowering Fitz and raising him badly. The next day, Patience accosts Fitz in the corridor and inquires about his education. She is horrified to learn that he knows nothing of music, poetry, or dance. Patience goes to King Shrewd and demands that he arrange for Fitz to be recognized as a Farseer prince and receive an appropriate education. Shrewd denies her, but Patience does win Fitz the opportunity to learn the Skill. She also requests that Fitz report to her rooms each morning, which he does. Patience sees Fitz eyeing her dog's new litter and quickly gives him a puppy. She asks Fitz what his name is, and when he tells her she may simply call him "boy," she decides to call him Tom. Although Fitz believes that Patience has named him quickly and unthinkingly, she is actually giving him the name she had intended to call her own son. Patience continues attempting to teach Fitz various musical instruments and poems, and is distressed when he manifests no hitherto unknown talents. Fitz attempts to placate Patience by drawing a picture of Smithy. Patience is surprised by Fitz's adoration of the puppy, and abruptly upset when he reminds her of Chivalry. She cries that Fitz should have been her son and hugs him. After her outburst, Patience continues to see Fitz, but is more reserved with him. She abandons her teaching of manners and instead sends him on various errands for her, which expose him to her interests in perfumery, gardening, and tattooing. However, their regular interaction ceases when Fitz begins lessons in the Skill from Galen. The few times that Patience sees him during this time, he is rude and uninterested in what she has to say. Patience finally summons Fitz the day before he is to leave for Jhaampe for Verity's wedding. She informs Fitz that she has already forgiven him for his recent behavior and announces that she intends to give him an earring. She looks through several before settling on a sapphire encased in a silver net, which she immediately uses to pierce Fitz's ear. She tells him to remember his lineage and behave as befits Chivalry's son. After Molly Chandler arrives at the castle looking for Fitz, Patience hires her as a maid. She objects to Fitz's unapproved courtship of Molly and his abrupt severing of said courtship. She takes Molly under her wing, and attempts to teach her how to become a lady of the court. Royal Assassin Upon Fitz's return to Buckkeep, Patience exclaims over his ill appearance and asks after his time in Jhaampe. She recognizes his omission of the truth, but agrees to accept it. Due to Fitz's weakness, she dismisses him without speaking of Molly. However, Fitz languishes for several days following their meeting. Patience goes to him and scolds him for his treatment of Molly. She reminds him that his loyalty is to the crown, that his own feelings and desires must come second, and that any courtship he undertakes must be approved, as it will have ramifications for the Farseer throne beyond his own yearnings. She also warns him that she will not allow Molly's reputation to be harmed by courtly machinations targeting Fitz. During the Red Ship Wars, Patience unofficially assumes control of Buckkeep, garnering much respect for her determination in aiding and rebuilding villages targeted by Red Ship Raiders. The original Buckkeep guard rally to Patience to form the Ivy Guard. Towards the end of the war, she reportedly screamed at Verity-as-Dragon to "get those damned ships out of her harbor." After the Red Ship Wars Patience was given control over Tradeford. The Fitz and the Fool Trilogy Later in life, she retires to Withywoods to live out the end of her years. She dies suddenly and peacefully. Category:People Category:The Farseer Trilogy Category:The Tawny Man Trilogy Category:The Fitz and the Fool Trilogy Category:Deceased